


Idyl

by IMtheDevil



Series: Monsta X Short Stories [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Strangers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: You were excited to have the brisk winter day to skate all by yourself...until you ran into him.Non-gendered x-reader. 1st POV.





	Idyl

I watched as my exhalations solidified and drifted away in the morning air. The weather was perfect for skating—temperatures below freezing, sunlight wasn’t too bright, and there had been just the right amount of snow. The trek to my fortress of solitude was not a strenuous one, but the draft that bit at my cheeks and nose made it feel longer than usual.

Behind our house, foothills had formed a closed-off valley, accessible only by following the stream that wound through it. A large pond was nestled in the basin of these foothills, created by a small waterfall and the rainwater deposits from the slopes around it. That waterfall was suspended in time—motionless as the cold held it hostage. Trees ringed the pond and formed an additional barrier to protect the body of water from the elements. What little sun peeked through the thin clouds lit the ice lining the leafless limbs into sparkling diamond silhouettes. There were a few birds twittering and hopping about in the snow, searching for a bite before returning to the warmth of their nests. A couple of squirrels fought over the few acorns that weren’t buried below snow drifts. I sighed, content with the idyl before me and the peace that being within it would bring.

_swish-swish-thunk_

I jerked my head up toward the sound and saw motion that indicated my sanctum had been trespassed upon. I hadn’t noticed a set of footprints on my way in—it must have been someone who came in from the other side of the stream. Who could it be? There were a smattering of houses along the foothills, but I had never seen anyone else in this hollow before now.

Securing my skates against my chest to avoid any unnecessary noise, I crept closer to watch them as they moved. My jaw dropped at the tall, slender figure weaving and leaping over the ice with such lithe grace that would make even the haughtiest panther burn with jealousy. I suddenly wanted to be in two places at once—as close to this miraculous human as possible and as far away from possibly embarrassing myself in front of them. My eyes were trained on them, yet I still couldn’t believe when they executed a triple axel as easily as taking their next step. I gasped.

They halted, head whipping around for the source of the sound. Piercing brown eyes met mine and the recognition clicked into place. He was one of the guys that was from nearby—not that he lived there anymore. He was some sort of musician now, I think? Hwan? No…Hyunshik? Nope. Oh, Hyungwon. That’s right.

We had been staring at each other for a minute when I snapped back to what was happening.

“Why are you here?” He continued to glare, eyes moving downward to assess me. Never had I ever felt like I would melt under a gaze only to refreeze and become one with the snow. My cheeks warmed as his eyes rested on my chest. What the f—ah, my skates. His expression softened only slightly.

“Uh. I—uh—don’t have to be here. Please don’t let me disturb you.” I started to turn and begged myself to move in a way that did not resemble sprinting. He sighed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s room enough for both of us here.” He shifted his weight and rested a hand on his angled hip. “You do know how to skate well enough not to plow into me?”

“Weeeell…” I cast my eyes about for somewhere to hide.

“Do you at least know how to skate?” There was laughter lilting through his voice and my face was suddenly afire. What did I care what he thought? I nodded my head slowly.

“I mean, definitely not as well as you do.” I moved to a tree stump that he must have cleared off to use as a seat. As I began to ease the laces on the skates, I heard him return to his improvised routine. I huffed. What was supposed to be a relaxing day alone had turned into a quasi-nightmare.

I did my best to ignore him aside from ensuring I did not encroach upon his space. Which worked well for the most part, but in order to gain enough momentum to launch a proper jump, we were bound to mix at some point. He must have read my mind because he was moving closer and closer and I tried my best to get out of his way—until one of my blades caught in a small dip in the imperfect frozen surface. I felt hands try to steady me as I went down—yet somehow I still ended up pulling him with me.

I crashed into the snow and he caught himself above me with palms planted firmly on either side of my torso. Still stunned from the fall, it took me a moment to realize just how close his nose was to mine. I thought I caught a twinkle in his eye before he closed that millimeter gap to meet my lips with his. As the kiss deepened, I moved a frozen hand to twine my fingers amidst his silver hair. I felt the laughter through our connection before I heard it—he moved away and flopped onto the ground beside me.

“Um…excuse me?” I was flabbergasted at his reaction. He caught my expression and cleared his throat.

“No, I’m sorry—it’s just. This is not how I originally pictured my birthday going…but since I spent it with someone as beautiful as you, all is forgiven.”

I did my utmost to keep my eyes from rolling. He rose, dusting himself off, and then offered a hand to me.

“Come on, I’ll make it up to you with hot chocolate.”

I narrowed my eyes but took his hand. Avoiding his gaze, I did my best to shake the powdery snow from my clothes.

“Fine, but I demand marshmallows.”

He chuckled.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @monmaddie  
> Monbebe Amino: I.M the Devil


End file.
